New Mexico Occupational Health Surveillance Expanded Program: The goal of this funding is to continue and expand the occupational illness, toxic exposure, hazard, and injury surveillance program in the State of New Mexico. The proposed plan has three components; an expanded fundamental program, a silicosis surveillance project, and an enhanced, collaborative surveillance project. The expanded fundamental program goals are to enhance existing surveillance infrastructure by refining data use agreements and incorporating other datasets with occupational health surveillance application, conduct analysis of existing datasets including, but not limited to, analysis using the "CSTE/NIOSH Occupational Health Indicators How to Guide", and to report data analysis results and program impacts to partners at NIOSH, CSTE, and the NM Department of Health, as well as to health care providers, workers, and labor and industry. Interventions for occupational illness and injury prevention will be conducted, and the NMOHR will work with the New Mexico Occupational Health and Safety Bureau, the state occupational health regulatory agency, for the analysis of data and intervention within the NMOHSB Local Emphasis Programs of silica, blood lead, and workplace violence. The New Mexico Silicosis Project will establish in-depth occupational health surveillance for silicosis by integrating and analyzing silicosis data collected from multiple sources. Case follow-up interviews will be conducted to obtain occupational exposure history and for case confirmation. A health hazard evaluation of home-based artisans with respirable silica exposure will also be conducted. The knowledge gained will be applied to the development and implementation of silicosis prevention strategies. The intent of the Enhanced Surveillance Project is to expand occupational health surveillance by closing gaps in existing data sets targeted for incorporation and to design intervention strategies. Two co-investigators, the New Mexico Tumor Registry (NMTR) and the Center for Injury Prevention, Research and Education (CIPRE) will work with NMOHR on enhancing data by employing special data collection methods and analysis. The NMOHR/NMTR collaboration will seek to capture occupational information from newly diagnosed cancer patients, improve the quality of race and ethnicity information on occupational health data, and describe cancer in an occupational cohort. The NMOHR/CIPRE collaboration will enhance surveillance of occupational injury data by establishing probabilistic data linkages to alternate injury and medical care data sources and design and implement modifications to patient intake and interview at area Emergency Departments in New Mexico. The collaboration will also involve the design of an injury intervention. All projects will be evaluated for efficacy in discovering occupational illness and injury beyond existing channels, sustainability of the surveillance methods employed, and the impact of each project. Evaluations will be conducted by employing a logic model with expected outcomes. [unreadable] [unreadable]